granturismofourfandomcom-20200216-history
Chevrolet
|games = Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 }} Chevrolet is a brand of automobile produced by General Motors Company (GM). Founded by Louis Chevrolet and ousted GM founder William C. Durant on November 8, 1911, Chevrolet was acquired by General Motors in 1917. Chevrolet was positioned by Alfred Sloan to sell a lineup of mainstream vehicles to directly compete against Henry Ford's Model T in the 1920s, and continues to hold its position as General Motors' highest-selling brand to the present day, with "Chevrolet" or "Chevy" being at times synonymous with GM. In North America, Chevrolet offers a full range of automobiles, from subcompact cars to medium-duty commercial trucks. Chevrolet has been in every Gran Turismo Game since GT1 and is one of the biggest car manufacturers in the game. List of cars Gran Turismo *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary *Chevrolet Corvette '96 ZR1 *Chevrolet Corvette '96 Grand Sport *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '67 (Arcade Mode) Gran Turismo 2 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary *Chevrolet Camaro SS '97 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevrolet Corvette '96 Grand Sport *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '67 *Chevrolet Corvette 427 Stingray '69 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '82 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 '95 *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe '96 Gran Turismo 3 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevrolet Camaro Racing Car LM *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Corvette '96 Grand Sport *Chevrolet Corvette C5R '00 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '00 Gran Turismo 4 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevrolet Camaro Racing Car LM *Chevrolet Corvette Convertible C1 '54 *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe C2 '63 *Chevrolet Corvette '96 Grand Sport *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray L46 350 C3 '69 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 '95 *Chevrolet Corvette C5R '00 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '00 *Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 '70 *Chevrolet Silverado SST Concept '02 *Chevrolet SSR '03 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *Camaro 'Mark Stielow SEMA 2010' '69 *Camaro SS '10 *Camaro Z28 '69 *Corvette Sting Ray Convertible (C3) '69 *Corvette Z06 (C5) '04 *Corvette Z06 (C6) '06 *Corvette ZR-1 (C6) '09 *Impala #14 Tony Stewart NASCAR '10 *Impala #24 Jeff Gordon NASCAR '10 *Impala #42 Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR '10 *Impala #48 Jimmie Johnson NASCAR '10 *Impala #88 Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR '10 Standard cars *Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 *Camaro LM Race Car *Camaro SS '69 *Camaro SS '00 *Camaro Z28 '69 *Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevelle SS 454 '70 *Corvette C5-R (C5) '00 *Corvette Convertible (C1) '54 *Corvette Coupe (C2) '63 *Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Corvette Stingray L46 350 (C3) '69 *Corvette Z06 (C2) Race Car '63 *Corvette Z06 (C5) '00 *Corvette ZR-1 (C4) '90 *Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 *Silverado SST Concept '02 *SSR '03 Picture slideshow 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray C2.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray C2'67 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z28'69 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray 427 C3.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray 427 C3'69 1982 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray C3.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray C3'82 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 C4.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 (C4)'95 1996 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary'96 1996 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe C4.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C4)'96 1996 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport C4.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C4)'96 1997 Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro'97 1997 Chevrolet Camaro SS.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro SS'97 chevrolet-camaro-iroc-z-concept-88.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept'88 prizecars_43-Chevrolet Camaro LM Edition ('01).jpg|Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car'01 chevrolet-camaro-ss-00.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro SS'00 chevrolet-corvette-c5r-c5-00.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C5R Race Car (C5)'00 chevrolet-corvette-convertible-c1-54.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (C1)'54 chevrolet-corvette-grand-sport-96.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport'96 chevrolet-corvette-stingray-l46-350-c3-69.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Stingray L46 350 (C3)'69 chevrolet-corvette-z06-c5-00.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5)'00 Category:Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:Gran Turismo Manufacturers See also